1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile, or a printer, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having a scanner section for reading image information mounted in its apparatus main body and a replaceable component which is detachably attached relatively to the apparatus main body, and to a technique for determining a suitability of the replaceable component, that is, for judging whether or not the replaceable component is a genuine product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally-known electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a facsimile, or a printer is typically provided with a plurality of developing devices, each of which accommodates a developer including toner of predetermined type and is arranged face to face with an image carrier, so as to visualize a latent image formed on the image carrier. In a toner supplying section of the developing device, for example, at the time of carrying out maintenance for supplying toner, a toner supplying container, namely, a replaceable component such as a toner cartridge or a toner bottle is loaded externally.
Frequently, instead of a genuine toner supplying container, a similar or forged product is inadvertently used. To prevent this, various constructions have been proposed that function to prevent inadvertent insertion of a component unsuitable for the image forming apparatus, that is, misinsertion preventive mechanisms.
Examples of such a misinsertion preventive mechanism have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 4-1682 (1992) and JP-A 4-62564 (1992). In the mechanism proposed, information reading means such as a bar code reader is disposed in a toner supplying section. The information reading means reads bar code information displayed on a toner cartridge or the like, and, based on the results of the reading operation, a misinsertion preventive shutter is driven to operate so as to prevent misinsertion.
Another proposed example of the misinsertion preventive mechanisms is as follows. When a toner supplying container having an information storage medium such as an non-volatile memory is placed in the toner supplying section, an electric circuit is formed in between the developing device and the toner supplying container. In this case, information stored in the toner supplying container is fed to the developing device or to the apparatus main body as an electric signal, and, based on the results of judgment on the information, misinsertion is prevented.
However, in the case of adopting the misinsertion preventive mechanism designed for a toner cartridge, as disclosed in JP-A 4-1682, in an image forming apparatus having a plurality of developing devices arranged face to face with an image carrier, a bar code needs to be separately provided for each toner cartridge, and also information reading means such as a bar code reader needs to be separately provided for each toner supplying section. Consequently, a larger number of constituent components are required, resulting in an increase in the cost.
Moreover, being exposedly placed in the vicinity of developer or toner, the bar code displayed on the toner cartridge is prone to contamination. Optical information reading means such as a bar code reader is also susceptible to developer or toner contamination. This inconveniently causes problems such as reading errors.
On the other hand, in the case of adopting another method in which an electric circuit is formed in between the developing device and the toner supplying container provided with an information storage medium, such as a non-volatile memory, so as to transmit and receive the information stored in the toner supplying container as electric signals, the contact points are exposed to toner or developer and are thus prone to contamination. This inconveniently causes problems such as improper contact or abrasion.
In light of the foregoing, the applicant of the present application has already proposed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2000-187415 (2000), a construction in which a detachable unit including a toner supplying container, for use in an image forming apparatus, is designed to perform data communication with the image forming apparatus main body by means of electric waves.
According to this construction, since data transmission/reception between the toner supplying container and the apparatus main body is carried out in a non-contact state, occurrence of the aforementioned communication trouble can be prevented. In addition, improvement in design flexibility, enhancement of durability, increase in operation efficiency, space saving, and cost reduction can be achieved.
Employing the aforementioned data communication, however, poses a problem as follows. When a to-be-loaded toner supplying container has proved to be unsuitable for the image forming apparatus, it is impossible to judge whether the toner supplying container is merely a nonconforming product or a forged product fabricated in imitation of the specification of a genuine toner supplying container.
If the forged product contains toner of poor quality, the image forming apparatus, as well as its image forming process, may possibly be adversely affected. To avoid this, the reject needs to be extracted and taken out so as not to be reused. Another problem is that an additional structure is required for carrying out data communication.
The invention has been devised in view of the above-described problems with the conventional art, and accordingly an object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of making an exact judgment on suitability of a replaceable component such as a toner supplying container with use of its existing mechanism, without additionally providing a data storage component designed for a consumable product which is detachably attached to the apparatus, or a data reading component to be placed in the image forming apparatus main body. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for determining suitability of a replaceable component.
To achieve the above objects, the invention is practiced as follows.
The invention provides an image forming apparatus comprising:
an apparatus main body including an original platform for placing thereon a target to be read out, and image reading means for reading image information on the target to be read out, to which a replaceable component is detachably attached; and
control means for determining suitability of the replaceable component, the control means driving the image reading means to optically scan the replaceable component, which has been placed on the original platform prior to being loaded into the apparatus main body, to read image information, and then judging whether or not the replaceable component is suitable for the image forming apparatus based on the reading result.
Image reading means, such as a scanner section, provided in a commonly-used image forming apparatus is capable of speedily reading not only a planar configuration, but also a stereoscopic configuration of an article placed on the original platform, with high accuracy.
According to the invention, it is possible to make a highly-accurate judgment on suitability of a replaceable component which is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus main body, based on data, namely, image information read out from the replaceable component, with use of an existing mechanism originally provided in the image forming apparatus, for example image reading means, without additionally providing data reading means.
Image information belonging to the replaceable component can include data about particulars of its stereoscopic configuration complicated to an extent that would prevent copying. This makes it possible to surely protect the image forming apparatus and the genuine product, that is, the replaceable component.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component is placed in a given position on the original platform, and image information is read out by the image reading means.
According to the invention, identification of the replaceable component can be made with use of an image processing function, for performing for example a turning process for image data, that is originally provided in the image forming apparatus. Thus, the replaceable component can be placed in any given position on the original platform.
No restriction is imposed on the way for placing the replaceable component on the original platform. The replaceable component can be placed without reference to a direction in which an original is subjected to scanning. That is, in placing the replaceable component, it is not necessary to consider parallelity or orthogonality with respect to the original scanning direction. (For example, there is no need for the replaceable component to be placed with its lengthwise axis aligned with a main scanning direction or a sub scanning direction).
Therefore, it is considerably easy to carry out placement of the replaceable component on the original platform, for determination of its suitability. This helps lighten user""s burden entailed by reference position alignment, setting position confirmation, and setting position misalignment, resulting in an advantage in achieving speedup and high accuracy for judgment on suitability.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component has, at least on its planar portion, one or more readout surfaces including a character or mark, and image information on the readout surface is read out by the image reading means.
According to the invention, when the replaceable component is placed on the original platform, if its surface to be brought into contact with the platform, i.e., the readout surface, is formed as a flat surface, or a plane, the replaceable component can be placed in a stable state. Consequently, reading of image data can be achieved with higher accuracy.
Even if no particular industrial design is required in the replaceable component itself, it is preferable that a trademark character or logo mark possessing unique ornamental characteristics is planarly formed in a certain region of the replaceable component considered suitable for image reading, and that the region serves as a setting surface with respect to the original platform. It is also preferable to make design registration as required. This makes difficult copy of the replaceable component or distribution of forged products, thus putting the genuine product under proper protection.
In the invention, it is preferable that the apparatus main body is provided with storage means for storing in advance image data for reference, as image information indicating visual characteristics of the replaceable component fit for the apparatus, and that the control means determines suitability of the replaceable component by comparing the image information on the visual characteristics of the replaceable component read out by the image reading means to the reference image data stored in advance in the storage means.
According to the invention, in the storage means originally provided in the image forming apparatus such as an image data ROM or a hard disk drive, the visual characteristics of the replaceable component fit for the apparatus, specifically, dimensional configuration of the product""s contour; color tone; characteristic items such as a trademark; and property can be stored in advance as image data.
The aforementioned image data, defined as reference image data, is compared point-by-point or minutely with the image information data about the properties of the replaceable component read out at the time of determining suitability, at a data level. Consequently, judgment on suitability of the replaceable component can be made with high accuracy.
In the invention, it is preferable that the control means functions to suspend image forming operations during image reading and image processing required for determining suitability of the replaceable component.
According to the invention, since the final image forming operation is not performed concurrently, the burdens on the image forming apparatus can be lightened from the standpoints of both hardware and software associated with the apparatus. This makes it possible to achieve high accuracy and speedup in the judgment on suitability of the replaceable component.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component is an image forming unit.
According to the invention, the judgment on suitability of the image forming unit, which is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus main body, can be made with high accuracy only with an existing mechanism originally provided in a commonly-used image forming apparatus.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component is a toner supplying container.
According to the invention, the judgment on suitability of the toner supplying container, which is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus main body, can be made with high accuracy only with an existing mechanism originally provided in a commonly-used image forming apparatus.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component is a process cartridge.
According to the invention, the judgment on suitability of the process cartridge, which is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus main body, can be made with high accuracy only with an existing mechanism originally provided in a commonly-used image forming apparatus.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component is a development cartridge.
According to the invention, the judgment on suitability of the development cartridge, which is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus main body, can be made with high accuracy only with an existing mechanism originally provided in a commonly-used image forming apparatus.
In the invention, it is preferable that, at the instant when unsuitability is proved based on reading results, the control means functions to degrade the image forming performance.
According to the invention, for example, by degrading the quality of output images, it is possible to allow users to immediately recognize that a satisfactory image quality cannot be attained with use of a nonconforming replaceable component. Consequently, the nonconforming replaceable component is replaced with a suitable one without fail. Alternatively, significantly decreasing the paper feeding speed is also effective. Thus, it is possible to prevent occurrence of contingencies ascribable to loading of a nonconforming component.
In the invention, it is preferable that notification means is further provided that gives a warning using legends or sound output at the instant when unsuitability is proved by the control means based on reading results.
According to the invention, since a notification is made as to unsuitability of a component loaded, the nonconforming component is replaced without fail, thus preventing intrusion of nonconforming components.
In the invention, it is preferable that, at the instant when unsuitability is proved based on reading results, the control means functions to suspend image forming operations.
According to the invention, since image forming operations are suspended, the nonconforming component is replaced without fail, thus surely preventing loading of nonconforming components.
In the invention, it is preferable that the image reading means performs reading on an original placed on the original platform, or an indication image emplaced on each replaceable component which is detachably attached relatively to the apparatus main body, by means of optical scanning, and that the control means includes: an image data storage section in which first image data, obtained from an indication image emplaced on a replaceable component for the image forming apparatus, is stored in advance; conformance-degree detecting means for detecting, after comparing the first image data with second image data obtained from the indication image read out by the image reading means, conformance between the first image data and the second image data; and determining means for determining suitability of the replaceable component based on a detection result provided by the conformance-degree detecting means.
According to the invention, whether or not a replaceable component is suitable for the image forming apparatus can be judged with high accuracy by reading an indication image emplaced on the detachable replaceable component, such as a toner bottle or an ink bottle, with use of the image reading means. This helps prevent occurrence of troubles ascribable to loading of a nonconforming component.
Moreover, employed as the aforementioned image reading means is existing image reading means such as a scanner that is originally provided in an image forming apparatus. This eliminates the need to additionally provide an extra determining device such as an image sensor, whereby making it possible to avoid an increase in the cost.
Further, since suitability of the replaceable component is determined before it is loaded into the apparatus main body, an image sensor and an indication image emplaced on the replaceable component are free from contamination with toner or the like, and the indication image is prevented from being erroneously read out and recognized due to improper loading of replaceable components.
In the invention, it is preferable that the replaceable component is a printing-toner container.
According to the invention, container-specific information inherent in a container, i.e., a replaceable component such as a toner bottle which is detachably attached relatively to an apparatus main body, is read out by the image reading means originally provided in the image forming apparatus, such as a scanner. Then, the second image data, obtained from the indication image thus read out, is compared with the first image data obtained from the indication image emplaced on the container fit for the image forming apparatus. In this way, whether or not the container having the second image date is suitably used for the image forming apparatus can be detected with high accuracy.
Since suitability of the detachable container can be detected prior to its loading, it is possible to prevent the indication image information from being erroneously recognized due to troubles such as improper setting of the container or contamination of the image sensor.
Moreover, a series of the above-described operations, for example judgment on suitability of a toner bottle with respect to the apparatus main body, can be performed without departing from the ranges of operations, functions, and operation methods associated with a common image forming apparatus. This helps lighten psychological burdens on users.
In the invention, it is preferable that the indication image is composed of at least one of a character, a mark, and a bar code.
According to the invention, replaceable component-specific information including date of manufacture; type; characteristics; and properties associated to each replaceable component is represented in the form of an indication image composed of a character, a mark, or a bar code. Thus, whether or not the replaceable component is a conforming component can be judged with ease.
In the invention, it is preferable that the control means judges whether or not the replaceable component is suitably used for the apparatus based on image information on an indication image, composed of at least one of a character, a mark, and a bar code, emplaced on the replaceable component that has been read out by the image reading means.
According to the invention, the existing image reading means such as a scanner has a function of reading container information, i.e., indication image information in the form of a character, a mark, or a bar code, emplaced on an article housing used as a replaceable component. This eliminates the need to additionally provide an extra indication image reading device such as an image sensor.
Hence, in the image forming apparatus embodying the invention designed for reading container information, i.e., indication image, suitability of a replaceable component is determined based on the image information on the indication image read out by the image reading means. This makes it possible to readily determine suitability of an article housing, i.e., a replaceable component without changing hardware configurations.
Moreover, since the operations are performed at an image-processing level, conversion and turning process for image data can be readily performed by means of computing. This makes it possible to prevent misrecognition of the image information on the indication image caused by improper reading of bottle information, for example failure of bar-code reader operation due to poor skill.
A series of the above-described operations, for example judgment on suitability of a toner bottle with respect to the apparatus main body, can be performed without departing from the ranges of operations, functions, and operation methods associated with a common image forming apparatus. This helps lighten psychological burdens on users.
Moreover, performing the above-described operations does away with the need to impose particular restrictions on placement of a label or the like containing bottle information on a toner bottle, for example restrictions as to placement position and placement direction. This helps enhance the workability.
In the invention, it is preferable that display means is further provided that displays determination results provided by the determining means, based on the image information on the indication image read out by the image reading means.
According to the invention, since notification is made as to suitability of the replaceable component with respect to the image forming apparatus main body, users are notified about the use of nonconforming products. This makes it possible to prevent improper image formation caused by troubles ascribable to loading or mixture of a nonconforming component with respect to the apparatus body, that is, troubles ascribable to the use of toner of poor quality.
In the invention, it is preferable that, at the instant when unsuitability is proved based on the determination result provided by the determining means, the control means functions to suspend the operation of the image forming apparatus.
According to the invention, when the container (replaceable component) is judged to be a nonconforming product, the operation of the image forming apparatus is suspended. This makes it possible to completely prevent improper image formation caused by troubles ascribable to loading or mixture of a nonconforming component with respect to the apparatus body, that is, troubles ascribable to the use of toner of poor quality.
In the invention, it is preferable that, at the instant when unsuitability is proved by the determining means, the control means functions to change the operation mode or various image-formation parameters of the image forming apparatus in such a way that the image forming performance is degraded.
According to the invention, in the above case, since desired image quality cannot be attained, users are surely notified that there exists a nonconforming product. This makes it possible surely prevent improper image formation caused by troubles ascribable to loading or mixture of a nonconforming component with respect to the apparatus body, that is, troubles ascribable to the use of toner of poor quality.
The invention further provides a method for determining suitability of a replaceable component, comprising the steps of:
placing a replaceable component on an original platform of an image forming apparatus prior to its loading into an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus;
reading image information by optically scanning a specific part of the replaceable component with use of image reading means;
comparing the reading result with previously-stored image data about a conforming product; and
judging whether or not the replaceable component is suitable for the image forming apparatus.
Image reading means such as a scanner provided in a commonly-used image forming apparatus is capable of speedily reading not only a planar configuration, but also a stereoscopic configuration of an article placed on the original platform, with high accuracy.
According to this method, firstly, the image data about a specific part of the replaceable component placed on the original platform, i.e., the data about the readout surface, the indication image, or the like are read out by the image reading means originally provided in the image forming apparatus. Thereafter, the reading result is compared with the previously-stored image data about a conforming product, i.e., reference image data. With such process steps, suitability of a replaceable component can be determined with high accuracy.
Since the image reading means, such as a scanner, of the image forming apparatus has high reading capability, image information belonging to a specific part of the replaceable component can include data about particulars of its stereoscopic configuration complicated to an extent that would prevent copying. This makes it possible to surely protect the image forming apparatus and the genuine product, i.e., the replaceable component.